


Don't worry (is that my sweater)

by C_Anemone



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Eunwoo is just tired (not of Bin), Fluff, Light angst (kinda), M/M, moonbin is insecure, originally part of a longer story but I can't write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Anemone/pseuds/C_Anemone
Summary: “...Why are you with me?”Dongmin’s a bit taken aback but he thinks that maybe this has been a long time coming, just sitting and festering inside Bin. He wants to answer except his throat is all hoarse from all the nothing he's spoken. Bin meets the his wide eyes hesitantly and speaks again.(In which Moonbin feels undeserving and Dongmin doesn't feel like talking but they don't need to anyway)





	

Dongmin is curled up snuggly on the couch, wearing his second favourite sweater (he can't find his most favourite for some reason) and he’s rolled on his warmest socks, trying not to think about anything while Bin is showering. It's one of those long, melancholic days where he doesn't want to move or talk and just wants to sit and be a pillow for a good couple of hours. 

He hears the shower turn off and after a couple minutes, Bin emerges from the bathroom but Dongmin makes no effort to look in the direction of the approaching footsteps. He doesn't have to see the way Bin’s damp hair sticks to his face or the water droplets making their way down his face but he sees Bin in all his after-shower glory anyway. 

Bin stands directly in front of Dongmin (in a sweater that looks suspiciously like his) and Dongmin looks up a little until can see the anxiety in Bin’s face from the way their eyes don't meet. 

He wants to ask what's wrong but Bin speaks first, quietly and slowly like he's still trying to comprehend something. 

“...Why are you with me?” 

Dongmin’s a bit taken aback but he thinks that maybe this has been a long time coming, just sitting and festering inside Bin. He wants to answer except his throat is all hoarse from all the nothing he's spoken. Bin meets the his wide eyes hesitantly and speaks again. 

“Why do you love me? I mean, I’m,” he pauses, biting his lip as his hands clench at the sweater that's a little too big for him. “You're wonderful and smart and kind and handsome and you've got a heart of gold but I'm- I'm not good enough." He hangs his head in shame and sighs. "I'm just- just me.” 

Dongmin feels compelled to reach up, unfurrow Bin’s brow, stroke his head to calm him down and whisper comforting words into his ears but he feels too lethargic so he pats the area next to him instead. Bin sits down and sinks into Dongmin’s side despite his earlier concern but Dongmin can feel wetness seeping through his sweater where Bin’s smushed his face. He lifts an arm and lays it around broad shoulders and it feels like Bin might start burrowing into Dongmin’s armpit now. It's comfortable though and Dongmin feels a little better than he did five minutes ago and he hopes that Bin does too. 

(Being a pillow isn't so bad, Dongmin decides, freeing his arm from Bin’s cuddle to gently wipe away the tear trails left of a sleeping Bin.) He’s still frowning a bit so Dongmin leans down and softly kisses the space between his eyebrows and falls asleep to the sound of Bin’s even breaths.

-Bonus-

The rest of Astro walk in on a sight too domestic to be real; Dongmin and Bin are on the couch, napping together in each other's arms as the light from a setting sun filters in from the blinds, softly illuminating their content and peaceful faces. Bin’s head is laying on Dongmin’s chest, arms draping on his side as his own arms rest on Bin’s back.

Jinwoo shushes Sanha’s and Myungjun’s loud gasps with a smirk on his face and Minhyuk just smiles and rolls his eyes at the disgustingly cheesy sight but tries to take the most aesthetic photo of the two boys as he can, before they inevitability wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my terrible, unedited writing. 
> 
> I was planning to write a longer story where it showed when Moonbin and Eunwoo actually got together but it didn't work out too well and I was only happy with this part.


End file.
